


Food Porn

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine Frank, Matt and curry? Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Porn

For Raysire

Based on our shared Matt and Indian food head canon.

Somewhat explicit material below. Please use the read more if you are over 18.

Frank knows that Matt Murdock is Daredevil. He wouldn’t have guessed that Red and the sanctimonious lawyer were one in the same, but after that day in the courtroom, he was almost positive. Then seeing Murdock through his scope on that rooftop only cemented the deal. He’s also pretty sure that the guy truly is blind, so how the fuck that whole thing works out, he has no clue. But it isn’t about  Red’s identity or his blindness that makes Frank so damned curious about him. He’s not concerned for the vigilante’s safety nor does he care who’s head he cracks open on his patrols. There is just something fascinating about both sides of the man—the lawyer and the devil. He can’t figure out why he’s so caught up in a kid trying to play hero. Maybe that’s why he’s been tailing him for the last few days.

From the rooftop across the street from Red’s apartment, Frank watches through a scope into the wide open front window. He’s been laying low since returning to the city, but that doesn’t mean he takes it for granted that Red will be completely oblivious to his presence. In fact, he is sure that he was made about twenty minutes in on the first day. Since then, Red’s just been teasing him. He swears he can see a smirk on the guy’s face every time he turns toward Frank’s direction. He also swears that since he’d been discovered Red has been wandering around his apartment with a lot less clothes than normal. He’s both aroused and irritated about it equal turns. At one point, he was even tempted to go over and demand that he put on a fucking shirt for christ’s sake.

It’s on the forth day when a delivery guy arrives that the real fun begins. At first, Frank is actually puzzled by what could be making Red smile in such pure happiness. He’s seen the guy give Karen concerned smiles, him sarcastic smiles, and forced ones to that chubby fuck of a friend of theirs, but he’s never seen the guy genuinely smile before. The way it changes him is pretty amazing. It takes years off his face even through the scope. Then Red begins to open the bag and unpack his food and the puzzle is solved. He leans in over the offering and takes a long deep breath. The smile that had been small but genuine before blossoms across his face and is almost breath taking.

Red takes a seat on the couch and begins to dip sections of bread into the container. After each bit of bread is finished he licks his fingers for good measure, and Frank suddenly has the image of him licking something else entirely. He lets out a little grunt as blood begins rushing. Fucking bastard across the street grins wider as he scoops a bit of stray something or other off his chest and eats it from his finger tips. Frank takes his eye away from the scope and begins muttering combinations of swears that would have made a fucking porn star blush. He wipes a hand across his face and drops back into position.

Right away he notices Red typing on his laptop. It seems odd that he would give up his meal to start working, but he is almost glad because Frank’s not sure he can handle much more. Red walks to the window and holds the laptop facing outward.

“There is plenty for two:” is written in bold lettering large enough that he can read it.


End file.
